<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I always wanted a real home by softlass27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670604">I always wanted a real home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlass27/pseuds/softlass27'>softlass27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving you the way I do [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Robert Sugden, Gen, Gilmore Girls AU, Jack Sugden's A+ parenting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Teen AU, the slowest of slow burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlass27/pseuds/softlass27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the arrival of his son turns seventeen-year-old Robert Sugden's life upside down, he's determined to be the best dad he possibly can. The only way he can do that is by getting away from his family and the place where he grew up. </p><p>When he stumbles into a little village called Emmerdale, he's lucky enough to find a new job, a new home and a new start. And a new friend in Aaron Dingle, the moody mechanic-slash-barman with a heart of gold. Sure, he's possibly the fittest bloke Robert's ever seen, but that's all they are. Definitely just friends. Yep.</p><p>OR</p><p>A Gilmore Girls AU :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle &amp; Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving you the way I do [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The great escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gosh okay, so this is my first time writing proper fanfiction. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Any comments, criticisms, kudos you want to leave, please feel free!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">May 2018</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, I’ve left a list of what needs doing this morning on the kitchen table. Don’t think you being up all night means you can shirk your responsibilities.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert tightened his grip on the baby monitor in his hand and nodded at his father. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously Rob,” Andy moaned, shrugging on his coat. “Can you not do something to get him to stop screeching when we’re trying to sleep?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Funnily enough, you can’t reason with a baby, Andy. I should know, I’ve been trying with you long enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, don’t start,” Jack interjected gruffly, grabbing his keys from the counter. “We’ll be at the market until around noon at the latest, then we’re back straight after. Try not to cause any bother until then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe have some dinner ready for when we get back, too, eh?” Andy clapped Robert's back on his way out the door, only stopping to throw a smirk over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert gritted his teeth and didn’t say anything, watching the pair of them walk to the car and climb in. He watched Jack start the engine and reverse onto the main road. He watched the car drive away, holding his breath until it disappeared around the corner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he sprang into action.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em><span class="s1">November 2017<br/><br/></span> </em> <span class="s1">It was safe to say, Robert’s life hadn’t quite worked out the way he’d expected. Just a few months earlier, he’d been full of plans for the future. For years he’d been saving as much money as he could – weekend work, odd jobs in the nearby villages, birthday money, doing other kids’ coursework in exchange for cash. Any penny he could get his hands on, he’d saved it. Just waiting for the day he had enough to get away.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Away from the farm he reluctantly called home, away from a father who never failed to find faults in him. Away from an adopted brother who thought he was better than Robert in every way and made sure he knew it. Away from the memories of a mother whose absence he felt so vividly it made him feel physically sick some days.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At seventeen, he’d had enough time out of school to take on even more work – when his dad wasn’t forcing him to help out on the farm, that was. He’d been so close to having enough saved to get into his car (an old banger that barely worked half the time, but he’d worry about that later) and drive away from his old life towards a new one. The one he was meant to have.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then one day, a very pale Rebecca White had shown up on his doorstep with mascara smudged under her eyes and a scan in her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rebecca had never meant much to Robert one way or another; she was just the sister of his ex-girlfriend. Except. About three months earlier, Robert had decided to show his face at a house party Chrissie was throwing. It was probably a bad idea, considering their breakup had been a pretty nasty one (her catching him with his hand down Connor Jensen’s trousers probably had something to do with that), but he was bored, and it was an opportunity for a night away from home and some free booze. Chrissie’s dad’s house was so ridiculously massive, he doubted she’d even notice him in the crowd. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d milled around for awhile, knocking back drinks and chatting with people he hadn’t seen since his GCSE results day the year before. Trying to think of something to say other than <em>still at the farm</em> when they asked what he was up to these days. It wasn’t like he’d tell anyone he was planning on getting the hell out of this place sooner rather than later; he couldn’t risk that somehow getting back to Andy, which would mean it getting back to his dad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t until he was well on his way to wasted that he bumped into Rebecca, who was equally sloshed. One thing lead to another, and then, well. It wasn’t long before the two of them were locking Rebecca’s bedroom door and tumbling onto the mattress. And in all honesty, until that fateful day three months later, when she tearfully blurted out that she was pregnant with his child, he’d never given Rebecca White another thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The months that followed had been a blur of a red-faced Lawrence White screaming about what Robert had done to his precious daughter, Rebecca wringing her hands and panicking over her friends finding out, and the inevitable fallout that came with Robert’s family learning the truth. Jack shouting out words like <em>disappointment</em>, <em>ashamed</em> and <em>how could you be so </em><b><em>stupid</em></b><em>, Robert?</em> Diane shaking her head in concern and giving heavy sighs every time Jack’s face turned a deeper shade of red. Andy looking smug while his girlfriend, Katie, stood behind him (because apparently shagging Andy gave her the right to be involved in their family’s business) with barely concealed glee on her stuck up face. The only person who hadn’t acted like this wasn’t a total disaster was Victoria. But she was just a kid, all she really heard was the fact that she was about to be an aunt to a new baby and that was enough to make her happy. As far as anyone else was concerned, Robert Sugden had fucked up properly this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert had taken it all – the shocked faces, the frantic yelling, the looks of disappointment – in near silence. He was too lost in his own terror to focus too much on anyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the day the baby eventually arrived, in the early hours of the 9th November, Robert arrived at Rebecca’s hospital room at exactly 4:15am. She was staring at the impossibly small bundle lying in a little crib with an oddly blank expression on her face. As he walked over to the bed, heart in his throat, she’d looked up at him and said, “It’s a boy. His name’s Sebastian. Seb.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I like that,” He whispered, gingerly sitting down next to her legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not keeping him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You –<em> what?</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I’m sorry but I’m not cut out for this. I’m sixteen, I’ve got a life to live. I can’t give everything up to be a mum, I just can’t. So either you take him now or… Dad can call someone, have him put up for adoption. It’s up to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that had been that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a daze, Robert had called Diane, who drove to the hospital, bringing a new carseat with her, and took them both home. Although Robert had never been particularly close to his stepmother, not the way Andy and Victoria were, that day he was more grateful to her than words could say. She showed him how to feed and burp Seb, how to wash and change him, how to hold him properly. She dragged Victoria’s old cot out of the garage and into Robert’s room, scrubbing it clean and putting soft new blankets in it. She smiled down at Seb, calling him a <em>bonny boy</em> and rubbing Robert’s shoulder as he wondered if maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, he could do this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jack was out in the fields all day and didn’t put in appearance until long after teatime, poking his head around Robert’s bedroom door. </span> <span class="s1">“He all settled then?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. Don’t bother Diane for the rest of the night; if the lad needs anything then you see to him, yes?” <em>It’s your mess, you deal with it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert swallowed thickly. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then it was just Robert and his son. God, his <em>son</em>. He was a dad. Seb’s dad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, soft cries came from the cot where Seb lay, and Robert darted over, picking him up and holding him as tightly as he dared. A few gentle bounces and shushing sounds were enough to quiet him again, but Robert didn’t put him back down. Instead he sat on his bed, carefully leaning back against the pillows and gazing down at the little boy snuffling in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hiya,” He whispered, hardly daring to breathe. “You don’t know me yet. But I’m your daddy. I’ll be honest, you weren’t exactly… part of the plan. There was other stuff I thought I’d be doing by now. But you… you changed everything. Everything’s about you from now on, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seb blinked sleepily up at him, waving a tiny hand in the air until it hit Robert’s own hand, which seemed so giant in comparison. He listened to the sounds of Jack shuffling around downstairs, felt his bottom lip wobble as he stroked a finger against Seb’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I might get it wrong sometimes, but I promise you, I won’t stop trying to be the best dad I can be. I won’t let you down, not now, not ever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seb hand curled against Robert’s until it clenched onto Robert’s thumb, holding it in a shockingly tight grip. Robert let out a wet laugh and pressed a feathery light kiss to his son’s forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re my boy. And I love you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>May 2018</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert dragged every empty suitcase and bag he could find into his and Seb’s room, moving as quickly as he could without disturbing his son. As the six-month-old lay peacefully in his cot, Robert quickly started grabbing Seb’s belongings – every piece of clothing, every pair of shoes, every nappy, every bottle – and shoving them into the bags. He folded the changing mat and baby blankets, scrunching them up until they were as small as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After checking that Seb was still content staring up at his mobile, kicking his little feet in the air, Robert stood back and bit his lip as he surveyed the amassing pile of belongings on the floor. How the hell was all of this going to fit in the car?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no way he could take the cot; the Moses basket would have to do for now, just until he could get himself sorted. His heart clenched as he realised he probably didn’t have room for all of Seb’s toys and books, either. He darted around the room, grabbing the ones he knew were his son’s favourites, silently vowing to buy him some new ones as soon as he was able.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When there was one empty backpack left, Robert turned to his wardrobe, pulling out as many clothes as he could fit inside. He also allowed himself the travel-sized toiletries he’d stocked up on the week before, his laptop and his old paperback of <em>The Hobbit</em> with a couple of photos of his mum and Victoria between the pages.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the bag was full, he pulled on a few extra clothes, layering jumpers over t-shirts. He’d be boiling within hours, but it couldn’t be helped. Shrugging his denim jacket over his now unusually bulky shoulders, he went to the dresser and pulled out the last things he’d need to keep – his passport and Seb’s birth certificate. Tucking them safely into one pocket and the baby monitor into the other, he started bounding up and down the stairs with the bags, getting them into his car as quickly as possible. It was a pain in the arse; he had to put the back seats down and do quite a lot of shoving, but he made it work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When there was nothing left, Robert went back to his room, slowing down as he reached the cot and smiled at his son. “You have no clue what’s going on, do you?” Seb gurgled at him in response. “Thought as much. Right, let’s get you sorted, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved Seb from the cot to the floor, putting on the little outfit that he’d laid out in preparation the night before. Once he’d buttoned up Seb’s cosiest onesie – the one with teddy bear ears that Victoria had happily purchased with her pocket money – he picked him up and made his way back to the cot, leaning over to unscrew the baby mobile with one hand, its tiny plush sheep knocking together as he took it off. “Don’t worry, you know I wouldn’t leave this behind.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the mobile slung over one arm and his son in the other, he spared one last glance around the room that he would probably never see again. Let his eyes wander over the piles of comics on the shelves and faded football posters on the wall, before shaking his head and going down the stairs once more. Jack’s car could reappear at any moment, he didn’t have time for this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't long before the baby mobile was wedged in the footwell of the car, Robert was behind the wheel and Seb was settled in his car seat with his favourite stuffed giraffe for company. Robert slid the key into the ignition and hesitated. He took a moment to imagine Jack seeing the note he’d left on the kitchen table, Diane’s face when she saw the ransacked bedroom, Victoria’s tears when she found her own note that he’d tucked under her pillow (he didn’t trust Jack to give it to her if it was left with the one for the rest of the family). God, he hoped she’d understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A whine from Seb startled him out of his daze. “Sorry mate, Daddy’s just being daft. We're going.” After one last check that he had his wallet and phone, he took a breath, started the car and turned onto the road. He didn't look back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A bit of luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW, I am blown away by the response this got. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos on the first chapter, I honestly didn't expect that much interest. I hope you enjoy the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mate, are you kidding me?” Robert shot an incredulous glance at his son, who was smiling innocently in the carseat. As if he didn’t have a dirty nappy less than an hour into their journey. A <em>very</em> dirty nappy, if the smell rapidly filling the car was anything to go by. Christ, they weren’t even out of the Dales yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think you quite get that we’re on a bit of mission, here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you can’t help it, but it’s not exactly ideal. Right, we’d better find somewhere to get you sorted. Could probably do with some grub while we’re at it, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no sign of any services coming up, so Robert turned off the main road at the next exit. It wasn’t long before he spotted a sign for the next village – <em>Emmerdale</em> – and headed in that direction. A local cafe would probably be a better shout than some grubby roadside diner for getting Seb fed and changed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He drove into the village, crawling past cottages that looked identical to the ones in every other village he’d seen growing up in Yorkshire, until he spotted what he was looking for and parked up. “This looks alright. Let’s get you out of this car before I actually pass out from the fumes. Honestly Seb, <em>why</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cafe was small but clean and homely-looking, and there weren’t many people inside apart from two employees, a middle-aged man and woman. Robert ordered himself a sandwich and a coffee, and asked the man behind the counter if he minded heating up Seb’s bottle, who happily took it from him and said he’d bring everything over when it was ready. Robert dumped his bag on the nearest sofa before grabbing supplies and taking an increasingly fussy Seb to the toilets. When he returned with a much cleaner child, everything he’d ordered was laid out on the table. As usual, it didn’t take Seb long to start greedily sucking on his bottle, and Robert allowed himself to relax as he sat back and contemplated his next move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His instinct was to put a healthy distance between himself and the farm. If it was just him, that certainly would have been the plan; keep driving until he reached a city like London or Edinburgh, or hell, drive to an airport and hop on the next plane. But it wasn’t just him anymore, so that wasn’t going to work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to find a job and somewhere safe to stay – fast. And the further he drove, the more he’d need to spend on petrol, which wasn’t cheap. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t exactly trust his car to get them very far in its current condition, and breaking down and getting stuck on the side of some random road was absolutely <em>not </em>an option.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Staying close to home seemed to kind of defeat the point of running away, but then if anyone went searching for him, somewhere close by would probably be the last place they’d look. <em>Right, as if they’ll bother to come looking for you.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see you’ve been stuck with babysitting duties?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert blinked and looked up to see the woman who worked at the cafe smiling down at him. “Sorry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m guessing he’s your little brother, is he? You giving your parents a day off?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert tensed and tried very hard not get defensive; it wasn’t the first time someone had made the assumption and it probably wouldn’t be the last. He couldn’t exactly blame them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, uh… he’s my son, actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman paused for a moment, her eyes flickering between his face and Seb’s for a moment. “Oh I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She perched on the arm of the chair across from him, gazing down at Seb, who looked back at her with mild interest. “He’s a lovely little thing. D’you know, I think he has your – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brenda, stop bothering the lad, let him have his meal in peace!” The other cafe employee – or perhaps the owner – came over and patted her on the shoulder, before grinning at Robert.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is a cute one, though, isn’t he? What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seb. Sebastian, but I call him Seb.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, young Seb. And you are, son?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robert.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what brings you to Emmerdale?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert stared at the pair of them, slightly baffled. Did everyone who came in here have to give their life story? “… We’re just passing through.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Driving with a baby is a nightmare, I remember that much,” The woman – Brenda – piped up again. “You know, there’s a very nice B&amp;B just across the street, not too expensive, either. If you need somewhere to stay at all? You look a bit exhausted, love.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s dangerous to drive when you’re sleep-deprived, you know. You really should take a rest if you need it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You tell them Bob and Brenda sent you, they’ll give you a nice room for the night.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert looked up at the large stone building in front of him, <em>The Grange</em>, according to the sign on the lawn. He couldn’t deny that it looked nice, with ivy crawling up the walls and colourful flower baskets swinging gently in the breeze. Brenda hadn’t been wrong; he was knackered, the previous sleepless night and the adrenaline-filled morning catching up with him. It probably wasn’t a good idea to keep going in this state, but he’d have to see if he could afford a room first.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he walked up the gravel, he spotted a piece of paper stuck against the main window and stopped in his tracks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s1">WANTED</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s1">FULL-TIME DOMESTIC ASSISTANT</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s1">HOUSEKEEPING, FOOD SERVICE, GENERAL MAINTENANCE</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s1">PLEASE ENQUIRE WITHIN</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After reading it through a second time, just to check his eyes weren’t deceiving him, he swung Seb in front of him until they were face to face. “Right, listen to me for a second because this is important. When we go in there, I need you to turn on the charm, okay? That means no crying, no trumping, no pooping. Absolutely no grabbing anyone’s hair, you know we’ve talked about that. Can you do that for me, just for the next few minutes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seb shoved a fist into his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With as much confidence as he could muster, Robert pushed the door open and walked up the reception, where a young blonde woman sat flicking through a magazine until she spotted him approaching the desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you checking in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I wanted to ask about the vacancy? For the domestic assistant job?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh right, you’ll want Eric, he’s the owner. Wait here a minute!” Chucking the magazine down, she slipped through a door that Robert guessed led to an office. It wasn’t long before a smartly-dressed elderly man appeared in her place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eric Pollard,” he offered out a hand, which Robert shook quickly, angling his body to ensure there was no way Seb’s fingers could reach the thick moustache on the man’s face. “Robert Sugden.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tracy tells me you’re interested in the assistant position?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very much, yeah. And I can start straight away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have any experience in the hospitality industry?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not in hotels, but I’ve worked in restaurants, so I’m good with customers. I’ve also done farm work, so I can do manual labour. And I’m a fast learner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if you have a reference I can call, we can give you a try, see how it goes? Now about the salary – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I was wondering if there was an option for room and board?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With a reduced wage, obviously. I’m… between homes at the moment and I know hotel jobs sometimes come with a room, especially out in the countryside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric blinked and frowned slightly at him. “Young man, this is a bed and breakfast, not a stately home. Now if we could get back to what I’m actually offering – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eric! Who are these two handsome boys?” A woman about Eric’s age with heavy eyeliner and jet black hair piled high on top of her head suddenly appeared at his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s asking about the assistant position, and I was just telling him that room and board is decidedly <em>not </em>part of the job description I put out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman gave Robert a once-over. “You need somewhere to stay, love?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was hoping so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eric, why don’t you let him use the… ” She jerked her thumb toward the back of the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Faith, I’ve told you – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look,” Robert interjected. “I’m a hard worker, okay? The hardest worker you’ll ever have. I will do anything; scrub floors, clean toilets, fix anything that’s broken, whatever you want. And I’ll do it for next to nothing. I don’t need much, I just need somewhere for us to sleep, even if it’s just temporary. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman tilted her head towards Eric, widening her eyes at him until he sighed, looking Robert up and down before gesturing towards Seb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s yours?” Robert nodded. “It’s just the two of you?” Another nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How old is he?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Six months, and he wouldn’t be a bother. Honestly, he’s a really good baby,” Robert assured him, praying that Seb wouldn’t pick this moment to make Eric think otherwise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you’re how old, exactly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I turned eighteen last month, I’m an adult so I can work full-time, I promise you. You can check my ID.” He began to fish his wallet out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face, before holding up a hand. “That won’t be necessary. Follow me.” He turned and started making his way out of the room. Robert froze and looked at the woman uncertainly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on, then! Before misery guts changes his mind!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert hurried after Eric until he caught up to him, walking closely behind as he took them through a door and out into the back garden. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here we are.” It was a small one-storey outbuilding, with sturdy-looking stone walls and gardening tools propped against one side. Eric fumbled with his keys until he found the right one, unlocking the wooden door and shoving until it swung open with a creak. “In you come, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert followed him inside to see a decently-sized room with bare walls and dusty floorboards. It was completely empty aside from a small stove in the far right corner. Hoisting Seb higher in his arms, he ducked his head through a doorway to his left, finding a tiny bathroom. He turned back to see Eric running a hand along a windowsill thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My wife and I had started converting this place into an extra room, a private suite for couples. Romantic weekends, that sort of thing. But truth be told, after she died… I rather went off the idea, so it’s been left in a bit of a state for quite some time now. But the plumbing and electric works, and we had double-glazing and heating put in, so it should be warm enough. It’s not much, but with a bit of elbow grease it might do for you both, at least for the time being?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert stared at him, hardly daring to believe it. It couldn’t be that easy. “It’s… yeah, it’s. It's perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have any furniture for you, mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no, that’s fine! Our stuff’s in my car and I can get anything else we need.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right then. Well, it’s Friday today, let’s say you start on Monday? You’ll have the weekend to get this place in order and settle in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that works.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll leave you to it, then. Give Tracy a number for a reference when you have a moment, and we can discuss your <em>reduced</em> salary later.” And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out, muttering something that sounded a lot like, “I must be going soft,” on his way out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Robert even had a chance to take in what had just happened, there was a knock at the door and the black-haired woman reappeared. “Yoo hoo, only me! He’s agreed to let you stay, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has, yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, I’ve been telling him for ages to stop letting this place go to waste. If he wasn’t going to let me use it as a walk-in wardrobe then someone else should have the chance to make use of it. Here, I thought you could use these.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She darted back outside and returned with an array of cleaning supplies, as well as a mop and broom. “You’ll be wanting to get this place nice and clean, especially for the bairn. I’m Faith, by the way. Faith Dingle.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robert Sugden. And this is Seb Sugden.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it’s very nice to meet you both, we don’t often get new faces round here, especially ones as nice as yours. If you don’t mind me asking, what’re you planning to do with the little one while you’re at work? If it’s just the two of you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er,” Robert bit his lip. <em>Shit.</em> “I haven’t quite got as far as… childcare arrangements yet.” God, she was going to think he was useless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faith eyed him for a moment, before smiling. “Well, it’s worth checking at the church, they’ll probably be able to offer a bit of advice with that. They do all sorts of stuff for the kids round here, we’ve even got baby <em>yoga</em> now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert couldn’t think of anything more nightmarish. “I will, thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you know,” she paused, “I wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on him now and then. I do have a fair bit of experience with children. I have a rather large family, you see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s… really nice of you, but won’t Eric mind?” Robert really, <em>really</em> couldn’t afford to piss off his boss when he’d barely even started. Faith only laughed. “Don’t you worry about Eric, his bark is worse than his bite these days. He minds what I tell him to mind.” She winked and gave Robert a wide grin that he couldn’t help returning, until Seb suddenly started fussing and wriggling in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well!” Faith clapped her hands together and headed for the door. “I won’t keep you any longer, you see to your lad. I hope you boys will be happy here.” And with that, she was gone, swinging the door shut behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert cuddled Seb closer in his arms, giving him a tight squeeze and letting out a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, I promise we'll see Aaron soon, just hang tight.</p><p>I'm aware that the B&amp;B has no such extra building, but that's me following Gilmore Girls canon, rather than Emmerdale's. For those who are interested, this is what it looked like in the show: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/266345765435620488/</p><p>Of course, Robert's version would be made of brick instead of wood because this is Yorkshire, not Connecticut, but it's a rough visual of where he and Seb have ended up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The first weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that I'm introducing more characters, I realised I should probably explain that I've kind of played havoc with everyone's ages, so here's a quick rundown.</p><p>Robert is 18, and I've made Aaron and Adam the same age as him. And maybe a couple of the other younger characters in the show, I haven't quite decided yet.<br/>Apart from that, everyone else in the village is pretty much the same as they currently are in the show.<br/>The Sugdens (Jack, Diane, Andy and Victoria) are the ages they were back when canon Robert actually was 18 in the show.</p><p>Hope that all makes sense, but feel free to ask me to clarify anything!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Sunday morning</span></em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Robert awoke slowly, the sounds of birdsong outside and Seb's loud babbling pulling him out of sleep. </span> <span class="s1">He stretched until his shoulders popped, before pushing himself out of bed and shuffling over to the new cot. He rested his elbows on the frame, lightly batting the little sheep on the reinstated baby mobile. Seb shrieked with delight, arms flailing like mad.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know you missed these guys. Come on, up you get.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d just finished getting Seb changed and dressed when there was a knock at the door and Faith came breezing through, brandishing a paper bag towards him. “We had some croissants left over from breakfast, fresh n’all! Thought you might be interested.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert had decided he liked Faith a lot. She’d popped by with a cup of tea several times the day before, checking on his progress with the furniture he’d been trying to assemble. She hadn’t helped, as such (“Sorry sweetheart, I’ve just done my nails.”), but she’d kept Seb occupied for a bit, meaning Robert actually stood a chance of getting everything done before the day was over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now she stepped further into the room, letting out an impressed whistle. “Look at this place, I barely recognise it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert couldn’t help giving her a pleased grin. “Yeah, it’s not bad is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought teenage boys were supposed to be messy, dirty socks everywhere and all that. Lord knows my grandson’s room is worse than a pigsty. But this is lovely, Robert.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The place still wasn’t anything amazing to look at, but it was a stark improvement on the state it had been in 48 hours earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Friday afternoon</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hadn’t taken Robert long to haul their stuff out of the car and dump everything haphazardly in the room. After Seb went to sleep in his Moses basket mercifully quickly, he wasted no time settling beside him and connecting his laptop to the B&amp;B’s WI-FI. He checked his savings account one more time – even though he knew exactly how much was in there, down to the penny – and began some serious Internet shopping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One by one, he worked his way through every Amazon product that he’d had saved on his wishlist for weeks now. A cot, a highchair and a pushchair for Seb – the lowest priced ones he’d been able to find that still had good reviews. Then a cheap single bed and mattress for himself, a clothes rail, a small fridge, basic kitchen supplies, and some plain curtains for the windows. He hesitated over the rest – chairs, tables, bookshelves – before closing those tabs. Not essential.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cast a glance around the room once more, biting his lip when his eyes fell to the bare floorboards and he noticed for the first time just how rough they looked. According to the online forums, Seb would most likely start crawling within the next month or so (God help him), a harsh wooden floor couldn’t be great for his hands and knees. Robert did a quick search for rugs, choosing ones where the product description assured him that they were “extra soft”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clicking through to the checkout, he selected next day delivery on everything, wincing slightly at the extra cost. He closed the laptop and looked over at Seb, who was beginning to stir, chubby legs kicking the edge of the basket until it shook. He reached in and patted his tummy. “Your proper bed’s on the way, promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sunlight catch an large spider’s web on the wall. Looked at the dust marks on his jeans from where he’d been sitting on the floor. <em>Yeah, that’s not gonna work.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert laid Seb’s playmat out in the corner, surrounding it with pillows and plopping him down in the middle with some toys. “You sit tight for a bit while I clean this place up, okay?” He threw open the windows to let in some fresh air, grabbed the supplies Faith had left and got to work. Every inch of the place was swept and scrubbed until it was as spotless as he could make it, only stopping whenever Seb needed feeding or changing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time he was done, the sun was setting and he was well and truly knackered. He barely had the energy to change Seb into some pyjamas and spread out a few blankets on the floor for a makeshift bed. The only thing that stopped him from passing out there and then was his rumbling stomach, so he rooted around in the bags in semi-darkness until he found some of the snacks he’d brought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scoffing down a cereal bar, he continued to rummage through their stuff and pulled out a long string of battery-operated fairy lights. They’d once belonged to Victoria, until she chucked them after receiving some tacky pink ones for her eleventh birthday a few weeks ago. Robert had rescued them from the bin and squirrelled them away in his room, figuring they’d be much easier to pack and take away with him than an actual lamp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spread the string out around them on the floor and switched them on, before picking Seb up and sitting him in his lap. The room was now illuminated with a soft yellow glow, and Seb reached his hands out towards the lights in fascination. “Yeah, that’s better, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert rocked him slightly from side to side, as he did every night. Taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, he could hardly believe it was only 24 hours ago they’d been doing the same thing in his childhood bedroom. His mind wandered back to the farm, to Victoria. <em>Has she read the letter? Is she upset? Is Diane? Is Dad furious or does he not even care?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert had made sure to leave his phone on aeroplane mode, ensuring that no one from home could contact him. He’d considered taking it off a few times over the course of the day, but decided against it. He didn’t know which would be worse – seeing that his family had tried to contact him or that they hadn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Seb’s head began to nod against his chest, Robert shifted him from his arms to the Moses basket, lightly stroking a finger down his nose until his eyes fell closed. He watched him drowsily, taking in the slow rise and fall of his chest, until he was barely able to keep him own eyes open any longer. He stretched and sighed, before grabbing a blanket and collapsing on his back, too exhausted to dwell any longer. <em>It’s done. No going back now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one hand tucked under his head and the other resting against the side of the Moses basket, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">Sunday morning</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you get all this stuff here so quickly, anyway?” Faith asked, stroking a hand along one of the white curtains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert swallowed a mouthful of croissant and shrugged. “Powers of the internet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I can never get the hang of all that online stuff, Google and the like. And Eric is even worse, he hardly ever uses the computer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not even for the B&amp;B?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faith shook her head, before shooting him a sly grin. “Hey, I hear you two have been making friends? Most popular boys in the village already!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert rolled his eyes. “You could say that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Saturday morning</em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After an uncomfortable night on the floor, Robert took Seb back to the cafe, determined to grab a strong caffeine fix before all of their stuff was delivered. It was a lot busier than it had been the day before, but as soon as Bob spotted them, he came bounding over. </span> <span class="s1">“Robert! We hear you got yourself a job at the B&amp;B, that’s brilliant! Not sure I’d want to work with Eric, though, rather you than me,” he chuckled, steering a startled Robert towards the counter and a large group of people. “Everyone, this is Robert and Seb, the boys Brenda was telling you about!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And suddenly, Robert was being accosted by a host of new – mostly older – faces. There was a woman named Pearl, who rushed forward to pinch Seb’s cheek and looked like she was trying very hard to resist pinching Robert’s, too. A man with questionable fashion and hair choices named Rodney. Doug and his daughter, Laurel, who was holding a toddler with hair an even brighter shade blonde than Seb’s. She cheerfully introduced the toddler as Dotty and suggested that Robert and Seb come round for a playdate sometime. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact, none of them hesitated to invite Robert and Seb round, some of them even offering to babysit if he needed it. Just when Robert thought he couldn’t be any more taken aback, a woman named Harriet came over and introduced herself as the local vicar. She smiled kindly at them both and told Robert that if he needed any help settling in, he was welcome to ask her. That her sort-of daughter, Dawn, was a single parent, too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Robert managed to get a (large, very large) Americano and exit the cafe, he was slightly shellshocked. He looked down at Seb, who seemed entirely unbothered by the whole thing, and took a sip. “News doesn’t half travel fast around here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">Sunday morning</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hear you’ve even had some babysitting offers, too!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert shrugged. “They were probably just being polite.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, I’m sure they meant it. I doubt anyone could resist a handsome little fella like your Seb. And it’d give you a bit of time to yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert felt himself bristling, a familiar defensiveness rising within him. He knew she didn't mean anything by it, but – “I can’t just go round dumping him on random people, I can take care of him myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faith watched him carefully for a moment. “Of course you can, love. There’s nothing wrong with asking for a bit of help, though. Or taking it when it’s offered, for that matter, eh?” She looked down at Seb for a moment, watched him wriggle around on his mat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you know!” she smiled brightly. “Him spending a bit of time with other people will give <em>you</em> the chance to meet some people your own age, maybe? Don’t get me wrong now, Pearl and Brenda are lovely ladies, but they’re no spring chickens. Not a lot of fun, either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert snorted. “I’ll tell them you said that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, it’s nothing I haven’t said to their faces,” Faith waved a hand carelessly before pressing on. “Now my grandson, Aaron, is the same age as you. And his friend, Adam Barton, he’s a lovely lad. Not the brightest tool in the shed, I’ll grant you, but he’s a good-looking boy so he’ll get by in life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what’s Aaron like?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He lives in the pub next door with my daughter – she’s the landlady – and he works in the garage with my lad, Cain. Although they seem to spend less time fixing cars and more time hurling insults at each other, from what I can tell. They can both be moody so-and-sos, it was bound to happen. To be fair, I think the only one Aaron likes spending time with apart from Adam is that dog of his.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, you’re not really selling him here, Faith.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no, don’t get me wrong! I love the bones him, he’s just… had a bit of a tough time of it. He only came here a few years ago when his dad – well. The less said about that lowlife, the better.” Robert was surprised when Faith’s eyes suddenly darkened with what he could only describe as pure hatred. It was the first time he’d seen her look anything other than relentlessly cheerful. “It took him a while to settle, but things are better now. He’s a good boy, he really is,” she insisted earnestly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess I’ll have to meet him, then,” said Robert, though privately he wasn’t quite so sure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faith stuck around for a little while longer, swiping one of the croissants for herself and chatting about what Robert should expect on his first shift tomorrow, before leaving Robert to do some last bits of unpacking.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The hours passed by relatively quickly, Robert playing with Seb and continuing to avoid looking at his phone. As day drew to a close, he strapped Seb into his new pushchair, which turned out to be a more complicated feat than he thought was necessary. “Where the hell does this one go, fuck’s sake – you didn’t hear that, bud.” </span> <span class="s1">Eventually he got them out the door and began heading down the main street. It was nice evening, the only signs of life coming from the muffled laughter in the pub and the odd light turning on in the cottage windows. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They strolled along in relative peace, until the silence was suddenly shattered by a series of loud barks. Seb jumped and let out a cry, his face scrunching up in displeasure. Robert instantly crouched down to soothe him, before whipping his head round in irritation, searching for whatever had given his son a fright. Up ahead, he spotted a massive German Shepherd bounding towards a nearby field, its tail wagging wildly. Just as he considered lifting Seb up out of the dog's reach, just in case, a broad-shouldered man flew past him, jogging after the dog. He was wearing a purple hoodie with the hood up, so Robert couldn’t get a look at his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clyde, get back here!” the man shouted and to Robert’s surprise, the dog instantly stopped in its tracks, waiting obediently until he caught up to him. The man put a leash on the dog – <em>Clyde</em> – and set off again with his back to Robert, one hand holding the leash tightly and the other shoved in his pocket. Robert watched as they walked further away, until they disappeared from view behind the church.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned back to Seb, who still looked slightly disgruntled, twisting around in his seat. “Alright, that’s enough exploring for now, eh? Big day tomorrow.” He swung the pushchair around, and headed home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is Seb's beloved sheep mobile: https://www.preciouslittleone.com/product-information/44/40062/east-coast-silver-cloud-cot-mobile-counting-sheep/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The kindness of strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gah, so this chapter took forever to write. Honestly I'm still not happy with it, but fingers crossed it's not as terrible as I'm imagining. The next chapter, on the other hand, is a dream, I'm powering through it already!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robert! Wait a minute, love!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to see Faith hurrying after him, heeled boots crunching on the ground. “Where are you boys off to, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just to David’s shop, this one’s in need of nappies. <em>Again.</em>” He gave Seb a stern look in his pushchair. Seb blew a raspberry back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m heading that way myself, Eric wants some wine to go with some chicken dish he’s dishing up tonight. You’ll escort me, won’t you?” She winked, linking arms with him. Robert smiled and shook his head, before setting off again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So!” Faith squeezed their arms together. “How have the first few days been? You getting on alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, not bad. But then I’m guessing Eric would have let you know if I wasn’t?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert was four days into working at the B&amp;B, and truth be told, he was knackered. It wasn’t exactly rocket science, making beds and serving meals, but Eric was very <em>particular</em> about how he wanted things done. Every pillow had to be arranged just so, each carpet required a specific hoover setting, each surface needed a certain brand of cleaning product. Who knew taking care of a little hotel in Yorkshire was so complicated?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a lot, but Robert wasn’t stupid or afraid of hard work (despite what his idiot of a brother used to say) and so far, there’d been nothing for Eric to find fault in. And Robert had a feeling he’d been looking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faith just threw her head back and laughed. “You’ve got him pegged, alright. And no, he’s had no complaints so far, which I believe is a new record for him, so well done!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They wandered through the village, Robert listening to Faith chattering about nothing in particular.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I told Eric buying a convertible at his age just made him look like… Oh look, there they are. Come on, let’s say hello!” Before Robert had a chance to ask <em>who</em> he was supposed to be saying hello to, she tugged on his arm sharply and steered him across the street until they came to a stop in front of two boys about Robert’s age.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller of the two had a mop of unruly dark curls, and was dressed in dirty overalls and muddy work boots. <em>Farmboy</em>, Robert’s mind supplied instantly, and he had to stop himself from scowling at the visual reminder of Andy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other lad was… okay, he was fit. More curly dark hair, only his was neatly styled with gel and closely cropped at the sides. Light stubble, strong jaw and possibly the bluest eyes Robert had ever seen. <em>Jesus Christ.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robert, this is my grandson, Aaron and his friend Adam, the ones I told you about,” said Faith. “Now you two, this is Robert and his little’n, Seb. He’s our newest member of the B&amp;B crew, as you kids says these days. He doesn’t know anyone his age in the village yet, so I thought it was about time you all met.” She patted his shoulder. “Robert, say hello!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heat prickled down the back of his neck. God, it was like he was in primary school. “Uh, hiya.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller one grinned widely and offered a hand, which Robert leaned over the pushchair to shake. “Alright, mate! Adam.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so the fit was Aaron. Robert looked over at him, wondering if he was about to offer his hand, too, but he just pushed his lips together and nodded. “Alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something in his voice sounded familiar, but before Robert could place it, Adam was crouching to pull a face at Seb and asking, “How old is he, then?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nearly seven months.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way, man, my little brother’s the same! His name’s Isaac, proper little belter. He’s dead funny but he can be a total nightmare, just eats and poops literally nonstop. Every time I have to babysit I can’t wait to give him back to me mum, dunno how you do it full-time, I’d go mad…” He looked up and trailed off when he saw the nonplussed look on Robert’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing and scratching the back of neck, he gave a chuckle and said, “But your kid is dead cute, mate, maybe we can set them up and see if he’ll be a good influence, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, maybe,” said Robert faintly. <em>Absolutely not.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron was pinching the bridge of his nose in what looked like embarrassment on behalf of his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you boys off to?” asked Faith. “Not being funny but if you’re off out on the town, you both might want to think about smartening yourselves up a bit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, just going to get Clyde from the vets,” Aaron spoke up. “They didn’t have much on, so he’s been hanging out with Paddy for the day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Clyde</em>. Robert’s mind flashed back to the loud German Shepherd from the other day and his owner, and it clicked. Aaron was purple hoodie man. <em>Super hot </em>purple hoodie man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we need to get to the shop before it closes – need to get the lad some nappies before it's too late, eh Robert?” She nudged him, while he let out an internal scream. Did she have to mention nappies?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron blinked. “Alright then, bye Gran.” He nodded at Robert once more. “See you around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Be normal.</em> “Uh, yeah, I’ll. I’ll see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the pair walked away, Faith gave him a satisfied smile. “There you go, fast friends in no time!” Clearly pleased with herself, she set off in the direction of the shop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert couldn’t help shooting an incredulous look at the back of her head. What was she doing, not warning people that her grandson looked like <em>that</em>?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">****</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another week passed by uneventfully. Robert had pretty much found his feet at work (Eric had even begrudgingly complimented his flower arrangements one morning) and he had a good system going with Seb. Faith loved looking after him when Robert had a shift, setting herself up in their place with a good book (one of which, to Robert’s silent horror, had turned out to be <em>Fifty Shades of Grey</em>) and keeping him fed and happy. It was the sort of thing that, in his quiet moments, he’d imagined his mum would have done, had she been around long enough to be a grandma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when Faith wasn’t free, it turned out she hadn’t been wrong about the residents of Emmerdale; they really were happy to pitch in and babysit now and then. Robert wasn’t sure if they were doing it out of the goodness of their hearts or at Faith’s insistence, but either way Robert had found himself well and truly taken under the wings of every villager over the age of fifty. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been so willing to help him. It was a far cry from how things had been for the first six months of Seb’s life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So yeah, things were going well. Until –</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, <em>no</em>,” Robert whined, dropping his head against the steering wheel with a loud thud. Shockingly, it didn’t make his car start, but it did give him the beginnings of what would probably become a spectacular headache. Seb giggled from the carseat behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert twisted around in his seat to shoot him a look. “Glad one of us thinks this is funny."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Realistically, he’d known this was coming sooner rather than later. Honestly, it was a miracle the rust bucket he called his car had managed as long as it had. He’d just hoped, somewhat naively, that it would at least make it until after his first payday before deciding to conk out on him. It had taken almost all of his savings to get their new home sorted, a dodgy engine was the last thing he needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, you useless piece of – " He turned the key again and again and <em>again</em> until the engine finally started with a painful-sounding crunch, and ran with a loud rattle coming from somewhere beneath the bonnet. Yeah, that didn’t sound right. Robert tapped the wheel for a moment and quickly debated with himself. If it was just him, he might risk it but… no. No chance. Sighing, he eased the car down the street until he came to a stop outside the garage, wincing when it let out a loud <em>clunk</em> before falling silent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked Seb out of his carseat and knocked on the garage wall, calling out over the sound of a radio. “Hello, anyone here?” He heard the clang of tools coming from what looked like a small office, then, “Just a sec!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron suddenly appeared, wearing a tight black t-shirt and blue overalls tied around his waist, wiping his hands on a grubby-looking rag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hiya. What’s up?” He dropped the rag to one side and crossed his arms. Which Robert definitely did not focus his gaze on at all. <em>Seriously, that t-shirt must be at least one size too small.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave himself an internal shake and cleared his throat. “Erm, my car is – well I dunno what’s wrong with it, but it took me ages to start it and when I finally did, it made this weird rattling noise. I was hoping you could… take a look?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron blinked at him. “I can. Since it’s my job n’all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, no, course – I knew that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, keys?” Aaron held his hand out, quirking one side of his mouth up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert flushed lightly and handed them over. As he watched Aaron try the engine, before popping the bonnet and taking a look inside, Seb became increasingly fussy in his hold, whining loudly and yanking at Robert’s collar. He gently bounced him in his arms, silently praying to whoever was listening that his car wasn’t a write-off. He couldn’t afford for it to be a write-off. Then again, he couldn’t exactly afford to have it fixed, either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Aaron eventually found whatever it was he was looking for, he straightened up and closed the hood, before turning to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me it’s fixable,” said Robert, rubbing Seb’s back, who looked like he was about ten seconds away from a full-blown meltdown. He knew the feeling. Hell, Seb was probably just picking up on his nervous energy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I can fix it, just looks like the – “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before you say anything, I was wondering if – <em>shh Seb, give me a sec</em> – if you had an option for paying in instalments or something? Or if there’s any chance it can wait until next week, when I get paid?” Robert barrelled through the hot spark of embarrassment shooting through his chest, hoping that he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt. "I’m good for it, I just have to – <em>hang on mate, please</em> – wait for payday if you want it all at once. But I do have some cash I can give you now if you… yeah.” He hated this, hated it so much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron was silent for a moment. He looked at the car, chewing his lip. “You know what, this really won’t take long. An hour, tops. I can probably have it done before Cain gets back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so…? “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron tapped his fingers on the bonnet, still not looking at him. “So don’t worry about paying, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I – what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s an easy fix, honestly I can do it with my eyes closed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert inhaled slowly, held it for a few seconds. “Look, I appreciate it, really, but I don’t need charity I just – “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robert,” Aaron cut him off, finally looking at him. “It’s fine. Look, let’s just say you can owe me one and leave it at that, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert stared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Okay</em>?” Aaron's tone wasn't leaving much room for argument.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert swallowed thickly. “Okay. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t mention it. Now bugger off so I can get on with it. Come back in a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">****</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">True to his word, Robert returned to the garage in an hour to see Aaron leaning against the boot of the car with his legs crossed and the keys spinning around his finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what’s the verdict?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All done. Although honestly mate, how you keep this thing running to begin with, I have no clue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert huffed a laugh. “Yeah, tell me about it.” He took the keys from Aaron, trying very hard not to shiver when their fingers brushed for a brief second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I uh, I fixed a couple of other small things, just while I was there. Put some air in your tyres, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You – you really didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron shrugged, leaning against the garage entrance with his arms folded. “S’no bother, I had time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well thank you, you’re honestly a lifesaver, I don’t even know how to – “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you, you can owe me a favour, right?” Aaron quirked a half-smile at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you say owe you a favour, do you mean like a ‘help moving a couch’ favour or a ‘help hiding a dead body’ favour? I mean it’s fine either way, but just so I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Somewhere in-between?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert was about to reply when Seb suddenly went to grab the car keys with both hands, launching himself from his spot on Robert's hip so suddenly, he scrambled to stop him from going flying right out of his arms.</span>
  <span class="s1"> “Oi Seb, a little warning next time, yeah?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seb shoved the keyring in his mouth, completely unapologetic look on his face, before turning his head towards Aaron. He took the keys out of his mouth and waved them wildly in his direction, shooting him a wide smile. </span>
  <span class="s1">To Robert’s surprise, Aaron instantly grinned right back at Seb, reaching forward to give one of his feet a gentle squeeze. “You planning on driving, little man?” And God, if Robert had thought he had a nice face before, it was nothing compared to the way it looked now, dimples in his cheeks and crinkles around his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed and secured Seb back into less precarious hold. “He would if he could, believe me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron’s eyes shifted from Seb to Robert, smile still on his face. “He’d make a pretty cute carjacker."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked at each other for moment, before Robert cleared his throat and wrangled the keys out of Seb's grip. “Well, I should get him home before he tries to hot-wire something in your garage. We’ll let you get on. Thanks again, seriously.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’no problem. See you later, Rob.” And with that, Aaron turned and headed back into the garage, tossing a wave over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they reached their place, Seb was more than ready for a nap, rubbing his head from side to side across Robert’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know, there you go.” He eased him into the cot and turned on the mobile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he watched Seb drift off, dead to the world, his mind wandered back to Aaron. Aaron who apparently – as well as being the best-looking person Robert had clapped eyes on in a long time – really was the good guy Faith had said he was. A good guy who was sweet with Seb and had a blindingly nice smile…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seb startled Robert out of his daydream when he suddenly snuffled and shifted in his sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed and hung his head. He didn’t even know if Aaron was into blokes and he <em>definitely </em>wouldn’t be into a bloke with a kid. And besides… it wasn’t like dating was an option he could allow himself these days. It was like he’d spent the last few months treading water, some days barely keeping his head above the waves. He was doing okay for now but… he couldn’t risk letting anything mess it up. No distractions, not even gorgeous brunette ones. He knew what his priority was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached into the cot and tucked Seb’s blanket a little higher over him. “We’re okay, aren’t we? You and me?” The fingers of Seb’s right hand closed slightly around his finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had everything he needed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You will, perhaps, notice that my knowledge of cars is almost as vague as Robert's in this story. Oh well. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coffee and conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I enjoyed writing this chapter SO MUCH, and I'm actually quite pleased with it for once. I hope you all like it as much I do :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning Eric,” said Robert as he dropped a set of room keys in the office. Eric looked up from where he was squinting at the computer screen, a deep frown on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, good morning, Robert.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm? Oh yes, just this blasted thing.” He gestured to the computer in irritation. “I pay Finn to deal with this online booking nonsense but I swear the boy is even worse at it than me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert gave a sympathetic smile, though privately he wasn’t surprised. He liked working with Finn – they’d soon bonded over a love of Marvel and Death Note – but it hadn’t taken him long to realise that he wasn’t exactly the most competent of coworkers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want me to take a look? I’m not bad with that sort of stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric hesitated for a moment before throwing his hands up in defeat and shifting aside to let Robert sit in front of the screen. It didn’t take him long to figure out how the booking system worked and solve the problem Eric was having.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ever think about using social media?” He asked, clicking the mouse to close the system. “For the B&amp;B, I mean,” he added when Eric shot him a baffled look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, social media?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like Twitter, Facebook, that sort of thing. I know you have a website, but you can use those to advertise, share reviews, let people know about any upcoming events. Instagram might be good, you could put loads of nice photos of the B&amp;B and the village on there, show off the place a bit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I wouldn’t have the first idea about that, it’s not for me. More my grandson’s area,” said Eric, waving a disinterested hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could do it, if you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean I’m not a professional or anything, but I could give it a go?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s barely enough room in this office to begin with, I think it’ll get a little crammed if you’re in here doing a load of social-whatsit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t need the office, I can just do it on my laptop. And my phone does pretty good photos, so I could take a few and upload them. If you like?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you think… this might attract new customers?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t see why not; loads of businesses do it these days, especially in the tourism industry.” Robert saw the exact moment Eric’s initial dismissiveness suddenly fade, and he had to resist letting a triumphant grin spread across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you’re clearly the only one who can use this bloody booking system, so I have to assume you must have a knack for these things. I suppose it can’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as his shift ended, Robert raced over to Laurel’s with an extra spring in his step.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was he?” He asked as he strapped Seb into his pushchair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We had a brief meltdown when he tried to chew Dotty’s hair, but aside from that he was as good as gold.” Laurel smiled, stroking a hand over Dotty’s ringlets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mate,” he said, poking Seb’s chest. “What have we talked about? Sorry Laurel, he’s really into hair at the minute. And putting things in his mouth, come to that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh don’t worry about it, I’ve been there, believe you me. You two enjoy the rest of your day.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert waved goodbye and set off in the direction of the cafe. Before they stepped inside, he crouched down in front of Seb, who was preoccupied with trying to stick his own foot in his mouth, clearly still desperate to find something to chew on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, guess what?” He whispered. Seb looked up at him quizzically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy only went and impressed the boss today.” He couldn’t resist leaning down and blowing a raspberry on his cheek, grinning at the loud shriek he got in return.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s <em>right</em>, everyone <em>does</em> loves me in the end, don’t they? Knew I’d wear him down.” Revelling in a kind of smugness he hadn’t felt since his schooldays – or perhaps the last time he’d gotten one over on Andy – he pushed the buggy into the cafe and towards Bob, who smiled brightly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Afternoon to you both! Usual, I take it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert was about to nod, when an idea came to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually… ”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron stared at the takeaway cup Robert had just placed on the bench next to him, pausing from doing… whatever it was he’d been doing with the wrench in his hand. Robert had no clue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a coffee. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just went with a flat white and hoped for the best.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Thanks? Why are you bringing me coffee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because… look, you helped me out when you didn’t have to and I know this definitely doesn’t count as paying you back, but I wanted to bring you something to say thanks. And your gran wasn’t wrong, I don’t really know many people around here. So I just thought, if you wanted to hang out sometime, that’d be… cool?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron's eyes darted back and forth between him and the coffee cup. Just as Robert was contemplating running home and sellotaping his own mouth shut, he dropped the wrench on the ground before shouting over his shoulder, “Cain! I’m taking my break now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make sure you actually come back this time,” came a grunt from the office. Aaron rolled his eyes and strode out of the garage, grabbing his coffee cup on his way. “Alright, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you mean – right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron shrugged. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it’s just, uh,” Robert gestured to the buggy. “I’d have to bring Seb with us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron let out a snort. “Well I weren’t about to suggest you leave him here with Cain. Come on.” And with that, he set off. Robert didn’t have much choice but to follow.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is a good spot.” Robert stretched his legs out on the field by the cricket pavilion, Seb propped between them and happily scrunching his hands into the grass with fascination. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s alright. Good place to get away from people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“People being…?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My nag of a mum, mostly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Robert could reply, Seb let out a shout and grabbed a stray leaf, holding it up towards him. “Is that for me?” Robert smiled and took it from him. “Ta.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Spinning the leaf between his fingers, Robert looked up to see Aaron watching them closely over the rim of his cup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just you and him, then? Sorry, you probably get sick of people asking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay. And yep, just us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So his mum’s not…?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, no, we were never properly together, and she doesn’t get involved. She was in Ibiza, last I heard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t be easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Robert glanced down at Seb, who was now trying his best to snatch the leaf back from him. “We’re alright on our own, aren’t we, trouble?” He used it to tickle him under his chin, chuckling when he squirmed against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about your family?” Aaron asked, looking apologetic when Robert tensed slightly. “Shit, tell me to shut up if you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it’s fine, it’s just… complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron gave a small nod. “I know a bit about complicated families.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was living with them before I came here. But being stuck under the same roof as my dad and my brother, it wasn’t working.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t get on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert let out a hollow laugh. “Yeah, you could say that. I was always kicking off with my brother about something or other. And my dad and I didn’t get on for years, could barely go a day with fighting – long before this one came along.” He smoothed a hand over Seb’s downy hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After that, everything just got harder. My little sister loved him and my stepmum helped me a bit, even though my dad told her not to but… things weren’t good. I was still pissed off all of the time and I didn’t want to be anymore. I want to be a good dad, make sure Seb’s always happy, always feels like he has a good home. I couldn’t do that when <em>my</em> dad was looking at me like I was scum and at him like…” Robert shook his head. “He deserves better than that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up to see Aaron staring at him with wide eyes and felt his cheeks flush as he realised just how much he’d spilled his guts to someone he barely knew well enough to call a friend. He cleared his throat. “So anyway, I uh, I waited until I turned eighteen. Then when everyone was out of the house one day, I packed up my car and moved us out. And we ended up here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron still didn’t say anything. Robert shifted awkwardly and shrugged a shoulder. “No idea if I’m getting it right or – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you are,” Aaron cut him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert blinked in surprise. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” He smiled slowly, bashful in a way that he’d rarely been since he was a kid. They sipped their drinks for a minute, the peaceful quiet only broken by Seb’s babbling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” Robert eventually said, casting around for a lighter topic. “Is there much to do around here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you just missed the Easter egg hunt back in April, that was a three-day ordeal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds intense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got no idea. But there’s plenty coming up,” Aaron began listing things, counting them off on his fingers. “Sheep races, historical reenactments, hay bale maze, the pantomime, classic film festivals – which is just someone setting up a shitty projector in the hall – , murder mystery nights, summer <em>and</em> winter solstice, baking competitions, vegetable-growing competitions, snowman-building competitions… I can’t remember the rest of the competitions but there’s definitely more. Like, infinite amounts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert blinked, slightly taken aback. “Wow. Most places just do Christmas and Bonfire Night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly I’m surprised Eric hasn’t roped you into helping out with something already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eric?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he’s the one who puts on most of this stuff, along with Bob. They have these daft meetings in the village hall every month, where all people do is moan about whoever’s pissed them off recently, and come up with more stupid events. Eric has a little gavel and everything, it’s a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert couldn’t help laughing at Aaron’s passionate indignation. “Why do you go to them, then? If they’re that bad?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mum makes me; most of these things end up with everyone coming to our pub at the end, so she says we need to be involved or whatever.” Aaron rolled his eyes, before fixing Robert with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But hey, it’s the 4th July soon, you can get involved yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“4th – but we’re not even American!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t matter. I think there must have been some American family living in the village for about five minutes at one point, so that’s enough of an excuse to put on a show. Better get your stars and stripes ready or Eric’ll be having words with you. Or my gran, she loves that one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I honestly can’t tell if you’re having me on or not…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron huffed a laugh and took a swig of his coffee. “Welcome to Emmerdale, mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two sat and chatted for what felt like forever, Robert cackling as Aaron told him about some of the ridiculous things that had happened in the village over the years; from the time Eric got into an actual fistfight with Doug over judging prize pumpkins, to the time a married couple called Jimmy and Nicola got caught shagging on a helter skelter during last summer’s funfair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they’d finished their coffee, he could hardly believe he’d ever seen Aaron as the grumpy person Faith had described. Not when he was making Robert laugh like that, or letting a delighted Seb crawl all over him and pat the stubble on his jaw without batting an eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron sighed as he helped Seb stand in his lap, barely wincing as he stamped tiny feet all over his thighs. “Should probably get back to the garage before Cain comes and drags me there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah alright,” said Robert, though he was secretly gutted it had to come to an end. “His lordship here is due a feed soon anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They slowly wandered back into the village, binning their empty cups along the way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, cheers for coffee break,” said Aaron as they approached the garage. “Wouldn’t mind doing it again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well we can’t have you just hanging out with my gran all the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi, Faith’s not that bad. She lets me have a helping of whatever she’s made for tea if Seb and I watch Grantchester with her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron shook his head.“That is tragic, mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert opened his mouth to reply when an angry shout boomed from inside the garage. “Aaron! I said you could have a break, not go on a bloomin’ jolly. Get your backside in here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron winced. “I better – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ll let you go. See you later.” Robert was about to leave when Aaron suddenly dug his phone out of his pocket and shoved it into Robert’s hands. “Here, put your number in. Be an easier way of meeting up than you randomly turning up at my work, otherwise you might have to have coffee with Cain next time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair point.” Robert keyed in his number and passed the phone back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron pocketed it again. “Ta. I’ll text you.” He turned and made his way to the garage, giving his customary wave over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That evening, Robert sat on his bed and stared at the phone he was holding in one hand, the other running back and forth through his hair, and stared vaguely at his own reflection in the blank screen. His good mood from earlier in the day was now overshadowed by feelings of nervousness. He glanced over at Seb, who lay on the bed next to him in his pyjamas, rosy-cheeked after his bath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s probably time, isn’t it?” Seb paused and blinked at him for a moment, before going back to wringing the neck of the stuffed giraffe he'd been cuddling quite aggressively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hadn’t occurred to Robert until they’d gotten home that getting a text from Aaron would mean having to turn his phone on and take it off aeroplane mode. Which meant also getting any other texts that had been sent since he’d disappeared from the farm. He’d put it off for so long now, the prospect of actually doing it seemed a lot more daunting than it had a few weeks ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the verge of becoming annoyed with himself, he took a deep breath and switched the phone on. After what seemed like forever, the signal kicked in, and for a moment... nothing. Just as he was about to check the phone was working, the screen suddenly lit up with missed calls. Dozens from Dad, a few from Diane, one from Andy. A couple from the farm’s landline – Victoria perhaps? Jack wouldn’t allow her a phone of her own, despite her protests that she was the only person in her class without one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Robert had the chance to look at when the calls were made, text messages began popping up, his phone dinging over and over again as they appeared faster than he could read them. His eyes quickly scanned quickly over a few.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack: <em>Robert, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Get back here right now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy: <em>Is this note meant to be some kind of stupid joke?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack: <em>If this is your way of trying to get attention, it’s not going to work. No one’s going to come looking for you.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Diane: Hi pet, can you answer your phone please? We need to know where you’ve gone.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy: <em>Who’s meant to look after the house when we’re working now? You're such a selfish prick.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diane: <em>Victoria says to tell you she’s worried about you. I am too, so just let me know if you and Seb are okay. Please stop upsetting your father like this, don’t be childish. </em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jack: <em>You have a responsibility to this family. You know that. You don’t just get to come and go whenever you feel like it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy: <em>At least I don’t have to put up with your kid keeping us up all hours anymore.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert scrolled through the repetitive messages faster and faster, eyes burning and his finger flying over the screen, until he landed on the final one from his dad, sent a few days ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Don’t bother coming back, Robert.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at the words until they began to swim in front of him, stomach churning and breathing shaky, before abruptly tossing the phone across the floor. Seb startled at the loud noise and began to wail, tossing his giraffe down next to him. Wincing, Robert quickly picked him up and held him close. “Sorry mate, did I give you a fright? Daddy can be a right idiot sometimes, can’t he?” He walked them around the room, rubbing Seb’s back reassuringly until his tears tailed off to tiny whines and the occasional hiccup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as he was about to try settling him for the night, the phone pinged once more from its place on the floor. With a little more trepidation than he wanted to admit, he reached down and picked it up, flipping it over so he could see the screen. It was an unknown number.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swiped open the message and was surprised to see a photo of some sort of insanely busy organisational chart of village activities, hanging on a wall in what looked like the Woolpack. There was a caption underneath that read: <em>prepare yourself sugden.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Robert could get a good look at the picture, another message popped up below it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>oh it’s Aaron btw. tell seb i said hi</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert shuffled the phone in his grip until he could type one-handed: <em>I gathered that thanks, should've known you text like a 12-year-old. Cheers for the warning.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned Seb in his arms and held him closely against his chest, freshly-washed hair tickling his nose. He took a daft selfie of them, firing it off to Aaron. <em>Hi back.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He exited the chat, tapping the screen until the thread of messages from Jack appeared again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Don’t bother coming back, Robert.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled his eyes and turned the phone off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t fucking dream of it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Incase there was *any* doubt about who the villains of the piece are in this story...</p><p>Also, for any non-Gilmore Girls fans, the nonstop events/activities and village hall meetings is a big feature of Stars Hollow. It's one of my favourite things about the show, so I couldn't resist applying it to Emmerdale.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unexpected revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While I've got you here, I just wanted to give a quick heads up about the development of Aaron and Robert’s relationship in this series. When I say it’s a slow burn, I really do mean a slow burn. Bear in mind Luke/Lorelai (the GG couple I’m loosely basing them on) didn’t actually get together until almost 20 YEARS after they met, due to a serious denial of feelings/significant others getting in the way. Not that I’m planning on it taking anywhere NEAR that long in my version of the story – I’m not insane – but it will take a little while for the boys to get their act together. But I have it all planned out, and I hope you think that it’s still worth sticking around for, lovely readers, because you’re the ones who inspire me to keep going with this. &lt;3</p><p>Another heads up, this chapter has some discussion of Aaron's past and Gordon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so when you said ‘come on a walk with me’,” Aaron huffed and hoisted Seb higher on his hip, Clyde happily trotting along beside him. “What you actually meant was, ‘come and carry my baby for me so I can pretend to be an influencer’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not being an <em>influencer</em> – why do you even know that word – I told you, it’s for work,” said Robert, leaning back to get a better shot of the stream in front of them. “Besides, that wasn’t the only reason I asked you.” He shot Aaron a grin. “I need you to show me the best spots for taking photos.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s only been a few weeks and <em>The Grange</em> already has nearly 100 followers on Twitter – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, most of those are people who live here. You made <em>me</em> follow it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not the point, numbers are numbers. And if I get some good pictures on this – ” he brandished his phone at Aaron. “ – I bet I can do even better with Instagram. Now come <em>on</em>, I don’t wanna lose this light.” He took off in search of his next target, Clyde following closely on his heels, leaving Aaron and Seb trailing after them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your dad,” he whispered conspiratorially in Seb’s ear, causing him to giggle and squirm in his arms. “Is a pretentious prat.” Seb gurgled back in what sounded a lot like agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They returned to the village as the sun began to set, parking themselves on a table outside the pub. Aaron nipped inside and grabbed them a couple of pints and some water for Clyde, who was curled up under the table, apparently all walked out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?” Aaron took a long swig of his beer and nudged Robert’s phone on the table. “Satisfied?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think so,” said Robert, readjusting Seb’s little sunhat and double-checking that the suncream had done its job. “If this works and bookings go up, I might eventually impress Eric and not have to spend quite so much time cleaning toilets for a living.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’good to have goals. You never know, you might get us on Countryfile someday.” Aaron clinked his glass against Robert’s and they sat in companionable silence. Until Faith and Aaron’s mum came storming out of the pub, having what sounded like a very intense argument about bunting, balloons and… glitter cannons?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up with them?” asked Robert.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just my cousin Debbie's birthday tomorrow, they’re putting on a Dingle Do. You’d think they were plannin’ a royal wedding from the way they’re carrying on,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should come, though, if you’re not busy,” he added. “I mean it’ll be mad – these things always are – but there’ll be free food and drink, and Moira’s bringing all her lot, so Adam’s coming, too. Plus all the kids’ll be there so you can bring Seb?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert looked at Seb. “You up for it?” He shot him a gummy smile and slammed his palm on the table. “Guess we’re in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Dingles were <em>loud</em>. It wasn’t like Robert already know this – he’d met a few of them since he’d moved into the village – but this was a whole other level. He made his way through the chaos, dodging various Dingles and Barton brothers (how many of those <em>were</em> there, anyway) until he bumped into Faith, who gasped in delight as soon as she clapped eyes on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robert!” She lurched forward, clutching his shoulder with one hand and a glass of wine in the other. “Aaron said he’d invited you! Come on, let’s get you a drink.” She dragged him over to the bar, where an weary-looking Eric was perched with a whiskey. Upon seeing Robert, he silently offered him one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, I’m good – ” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll need it. Trust me.” He pushed the glass across the bar into Robert’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you like, you can put Seb with the other kiddos for a bit, Robert,” said Faith, pointing behind him. “We’ve got a little play area for them!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert looked at the group of feral-looking children of various ages in one corner of the pub, climbing all over the furniture. And each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’ll just keep him with me, thanks.” He discreetly nudged the whiskey away from himself – and Seb’s prying fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so glad you decided to come – especially since you skipped out on our Independence Day bash last week,” she said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry again.” He schooled his face into what he hoped was an apologetic expression. “Seb’s not keen on the sound of fireworks. All the banging, y’know?” This was a blatant lie; Seb’s entirely unbothered reaction to New Year’s Eve when he wasn't even two months old was proof of that. But Robert had suffered the shift from hell, from cleaning filthy rooms (people were disgusting) to dealing with particularly shitty guests. Joining in with a group of people drinking cheap beer and pratting around with American flags for no reason had literally been the last thing he’d wanted to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We watched from the window, though,” he added, which was enough to get Faith smiling at him warmly again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, of course, mustn’t frighten the little one. You boys have a good time, now.” She crooked a finger under Seb’s chin and gave him a tickle, before dragging Eric off to the makeshift dance floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tsk, using your own kid to get out of community spirit?” Robert spun around to see Aaron smirking at him from behind the bar, Adam leaning on his shoulder with a grin. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, there’s gotta be some perks to the whole single dad gig, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam laughed heartily. “Fair point, mate.” He plonked a pint down in front of Robert. “Get that down you, it’s the only way to survive these things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite his initial reservations, Robert had decided that Adam wasn’t actually all that bad, for a farmhand. Unlike Andy, he didn’t seem to mind working on his family’s farm, but would much rather spend his time having a laugh in the village or going into town. Which meant he was capable of talking about something other than cows and tractors. Which meant he was a lot more fun than Robert’s stupid brother.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They sat with their pints, munching down packets of crisps as they watched the party unfold until it became more and more like a riot. Robert had never seen so many people consume so much alcohol so quickly. </span> <span class="s1">Aaron groaned when he spotted Charity and Belle drag out what looked like a well-loved karaoke machine. “Christ, there’s no stopping them now,” he grumbled over the loud cheers. “I’d say we can go up to my room but my mum will only drag us down again.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could go to mine?” Robert offered. “Grab us a couple of cans and we can hide out there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice one!” Adam clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get out of here before the ABBA tunes start, eh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They managed to slip out unnoticed and hurried to the B&amp;B, giggling like they were kids skiving off school as they tumbled through Robert’s door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, sorry there’s nowhere to sit,” he said, feeling slightly on edge as it suddenly occurred to him that this was the first time anyone other than Faith or Eric had seen where his tiny home. He settled Seb on his playmat, before grabbing the pillows from his bed and tossing them to the floor. “You can sit on these if you want? I know it’s a bit… bare in here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries, mate, I’m easy,” said Adam, plonking himself down and cracking open a can.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eric did give me some old chairs, they’re outside.” Robert pointed to where two battered-looking wooden chairs were propped against the window. “But I wouldn’t risk it unless you fancy a splinter in your arse. They need sanding down and everything, haven’t gotten around to it yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rob, seriously, it’s fine. It looks loads better than it used to,” Aaron said, settling himself against a wall and stretching his legs out across one of the rugs. “My gran showed me this place once, it used to be a right dump compared to how you’ve got it now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam snorted into his drink. “Compared to your room, mate, this is like Buckingham Palace – oi, watch my drink!” He dodged the cushion Aaron chucked at his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them fell into easy conversation, laughing over the antics at the party and the look on Aaron’s face when his mum had tried to get him to dance with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like I’d <em>ever</em> go anywhere near a dance floor – especially in front of that lot. It’s like she doesn’t even know me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ah come on, she was just making sure you were having a good time,” said Adam, kicking Aaron's foot with his own. </span> <span class="s1">Robert chuckled. From the little he’d seen of Chas, she did seem to be a slightly overprotective parent, always hovering around Aaron and checking in to see if he was alright.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’d rather she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’know what she’s like, she loves fussin’ over you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron rolled his eyes and shrugged. “S’ppose.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you can’t blame her, your gran said your dad wasn’t the greatest,” Robert said distractedly, passing Seb the teddy he’d been reaching for. He looked up to see Aaron staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She told you?” His voice had the slightest wobble to it. He looked caught off guard and… angry, almost? Robert’s face flushed as he realised he’d just blurted out something that was absolutely none of his business.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I – no just… she just said that you only came here a couple of years ago and – and that your dad was… basically a waste of space. Or – or something along those lines, I don’t really remember,” he stammered. Oh God, why was Aaron looking at him like that? “That’s all, I swear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron let out a slow breath and ran a hand through his curly hair, slumping down against the wall. Robert looked helplessly at Adam, who had fallen silent, uncharacteristically serious all of a sudden. The air in the room was thick with tension, the previous good mood having vanished entirely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I should just tell you myself, you’ll only hear it from the village gossips otherwise. M'surprised you haven’t already, if I’m honest,” he said, sounding resigned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aaron, you don’t have to… ” Adam said gently, his usual easy smile absent from his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't have to tell me anything," Robert nodded in agreement, wishing he'd never opened his mouth. The <em>last</em> thing he wanted was for Aaron to feel cornered into admitting something he'd rather keep to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’d rather get it over with.” Aaron glanced at him for a brief moment before dropping his gaze firmly to the floor, fingers fiddling with the lid of the can in his hands. “I used to live with my dad, away from here. When I was a kid he – he hurt me, in… in <em>that</em> way.” It took a moment, but Robert soon understood his meaning. His blood ran cold and he felt something in his stomach drop with a painful swoop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My stepmum caught on in the end,” Aaron pressed on. “When I was sixteen, she left him and brought me to Emmerdale, to my mum. I ended up telling her everything, then the police. He denied it, said I was making it up but – there was a trial, they found him guilty. He’s in prison now and I haven’t seen him since. That’s it.” He finally looked up at Robert, blinking rapidly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I – Aaron, I’m so sorry – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't be,” Aaron spoke over him, voice stronger than before. “It's fine – I’m fine. There's no more to say about it,” he said tightly, looking defensive and determined and braver than Robert could ever imagine being. The silence that followed hung in the air, thick and heavy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Why don’t we just move on, eh?” Adam suggested quietly but firmly, with the protective air of someone who knew just how much their friend had been through, and how much they were capable of sharing about it. He </span> <span class="s1">smiled when Seb suddenly came crawling over and pulling at his jeans. “Oh hey, look at you, mate! Didn’t know you were crawling already.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert swallowed thickly, still feeling shaken to his core. “Yeah… no stopping him now, the menace.” He managed to muster a weak smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently bored with Adam, Seb turned and made Aaron his next target, shuffling towards him and making himself at home in his lap. His face suddenly gave a familiar twitch and before Robert could shout out a warning, he sneezed all over Aaron’s hoodie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, sorry!” Robert scrambled to grab some tissues, but Aaron just let out a small laugh and wiped Seb’s face with his sleeve. “It’s fine, this needed to go in the wash anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, the tension was broken a little. They continued drinking their beers and the conversation resumed – mainly thanks to Adam’s ability to natter on about literally anything under the sun. Aaron seemed more or less recovered from what had happened, though Robert noticed him shooting him furtive glances over the top of Seb’s head now and then, like he was looking for something. Like he was waiting for Robert to… he didn’t even know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, Adam stretched and clambered to his feet. “Well lads, this has been fun, but I’d better get back to the pub. Probably gonna have to carry at least one of my brothers home.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron grinned and stood up, too. “It’ll probably be Holly, the rate she was going.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, she can hold her drink better than all of us combined.” Adam punched Robert’s arm and ruffled Seb’s hair. “Cheers for the escape, Rob, see you around.” He gave a cheerful wave and headed out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron began to follow, but suddenly stopped in the doorway and turned back to face Robert. “You busy tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, early shift in the morning but then I’m free after one?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron tapped the door frame, hesitant in a way Robert hadn’t seen him before. “Fancy a hand getting those chairs sorted?” He gestured to the wooden chairs outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that… that’d be great, thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool, I think there’s some stuff we can use in the pub, I’ll bring it over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess that’ll be another favour I owe you,” said Robert, smiling when Aaron huffed a laugh and shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess so. See tomorrow, then."</span>
</p><p class="p1">"See you tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI, I'm also over on tumblr as 'softlass27', if any of you want to pop by and say hi :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The art of coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, mate, let’s dance!” Robert slid across the floor in his socks, bouncing an increasingly hyper Seb in his arms, music blaring from his laptop. “That’s it,” he laughed when Seb’s arms flailed in the air madly, narrowly avoiding punching him in the nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to do a fast spin, the kind that always made Seb scream with delight, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he turned towards the front door – which was wide open. There stood Aaron, eyebrows raised and a fist pressed to his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did knock.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. Course you did.” Robert stood stock-still for a moment before scrambling to pause the music. “He really needs to take a nap soon, I was trying to tire him out. Otherwise he’ll be screaming bloody murder right when bedtime hits.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron shrugged and stepped into the room. “Okay, but mate, Taylor Swift? Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t judge, nothing wrong with a bit of Taylor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m definitely judging.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, Seb likes it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm sure, <em>Seb </em>likes it.” Aaron reached over and booped Seb’s nose, seemingly unbothered when Seb grabbed his finger and tugged it in his mouth. “Stick with me, little man, I’ll make sure you get to listen to some proper stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh, a music snob, you’re the worst.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron rolled his eyes, before wrenching his hand out of Seb's grasp to root around in the paper bag he was carrying before pulling out a takeaway cup. “Well, this music snob just brought you a coffee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I take it back, you’re the best.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’what I thought. I brought some stuff for the chairs, it’s outside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brilliant. Shall we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They set up on the grass outside Robert’s place, Seb soon sleeping soundly in his pushchair, having well and truly crashed after their little dance party.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did Eric even find these things, anyway?” Aaron asked as he laid everything on sheets. “They look like they’ll fall apart as soon as you sit on them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Attic, apparently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Generous as ever. Well, we can fix them up, I brought tools an’ that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ta.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They tackled a chair each, beginning to sand down the rough wood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You alright, then?” Robert asked after a few minutes. Aaron nodded and shot him a smile, albeit an unconvincing one. He tugged the sleeves of his top over his hands, before looking at Robert cautiously. “M’sorry about yesterday. Making things weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t make things weird,” said Robert quickly – so quickly it made Aaron snort slightly and raise an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He grinned sheepishly. </span> <span class="s1">“Okay, maybe a little, but you don’t have to be <em>sorry</em> about it, Aaron.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I <em>am</em> fine, y’know,” he said quietly. “Things were pretty messed up for a while; I was angry and I still have – bad days. But I’m better now, I got through it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’d you manage that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They sent me to counselling, which was alright. I mean, I hated it, but it made a difference. I had my family, and Adam, even Clyde. And then I had a boyfriend for a while, made me feel more normal – for a while, anyway. People didn’t give on me, and I chilled out. A bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert could only nod, his mind zeroing in that new piece of information. <em>Boyfriend, he had a boyfriend</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just don’t – don’t treat me different now, okay?” Aaron’s expression was guarded, but Robert could see the pleading look in his eyes. It was the same look he’d repeatedly given Robert the day before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They continued to work in silence, until Robert couldn’t stop himself from asking, “So… you had a boyfriend?” <em>Subtle as a brick, Rob.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron paused. “Yeah. I’m gay. Got a problem with that?” Robert winced at his tone. No sooner had his defences come down than Robert’s big mouth was making them fly up again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, of course not!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, good.” He still didn’t look thrilled, though. <em>Shit.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert cleared his throat. “It’d make me a bit of a hypocrite if I did. Have a problem, that is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh? But…” Aaron’s eyes drifted to Seb, his face twisting in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m bi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Oh, right! Sorry, that’s – I didn’t think – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do exist, y’know,” said Robert, quirking an amused eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, course I do. Charity’s bisexual. Don’t think I’ve met a bi bloke before, though. Not – not that I know of, I mean I probably have, I – oh shut up!” he stammered, glaring when Robert started laughing at how red his face was turning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, don’t hurt yourself,” he said, taking pity on him. Aaron chucked a scrunched up wad of sandpaper at his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” Robert asked as he started coating the chair with primer. “Have you been out long?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Bout a year or so? I was pretty freaked out at first, when everyone found out. But when I realised my family were all fine with it, it was okay. And Jackson – my boyfriend – had already been through it so, yeah… ” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re not together now? You and Jackson?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened? Shit, ignore that if you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, it’s fine. He uh, he left. We got together not long after the trial and I was still a mess after everything that had happened. I was trying, seein’ my counsellor and all that but…” Aaron shrugged. “He left the village not long before you came here, actually. Guess he had enough in the end, said it was too much, all my issues, y’know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” said Robert, because what else could he say? What he <em>wanted</em> to say was, <em>your ex-boyfriend sounds like a fucking idiot</em>, but he wasn’t sure how well that would go down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t matter. I probably wasn’t ready do go out with someone properly. Still don’t know if I am, if I’m honest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert didn’t know why the comment stung so much. It wasn’t like he was in a position to be dating anyone, either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron fiddled with the paintbrush in his hands for a moment. “Anyway, what about you? You been out long?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad found out when I was 15 – accidentally, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did he… not take it well?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert’s mind flashed to the fury on Jack’s face, the sharp pain of the leather belt lashing into his skin. “Not particularly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’okay,” he shrugged. It was now, mostly. “After that I kept it a secret for a few years, probably still would be if Seb hadn’t come along. But when he did I just… didn’t really give a shit anymore? I wouldn’t want him to feel like he had to hide something like that from me, so it seemed stupid to try and hide it myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your dad sounds like a right tosser, if I'm honest," Aaron said matter-of-factly. A surprised laugh bubbled out of Robert's chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, my approach to parenting is generally just... when in doubt, think ‘what would Jack Sugden do?’ And then do the opposite. It’s been working for me so far.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">"You should write a book – <em>How to Not Fuck Up Like Your Dad Did: a Handy Guide</em> by Robert Sugden. You'd make a mint.<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">"You wanna write the foreword?<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">"Go on, then," Aaron said with a deadpan expression, before they both cracked up. Part of Robert couldn't believe they were laughing at something so grim, but here they were, wheezing into their coffees until he had to frantically shush them before they woke up Seb.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron wiped his eyes. "Shit, that's dark."</span>
</p><p class="p1">"You started it."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That's fair.” He held his hands up, still grinning. "Well, now that you're out, if you ever need a wingman or summat, there’s a gay bar in town – Bar West – we can go to. It’s not a big club or anything, but it’s decent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pfft, don’t think I’m gonna be pulling anyone for awhile, not with the gremlin over there,” said Robert, pointing to Seb. “I appreciate the offer, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure my gran would babysit for you, if you wanted to go out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, it’s… it’s better if I don’t. Most people our age don’t want to hang out with someone who has a baby, never mind date them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What people?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, when my friends from before found out I was suddenly a dad, they all disappeared pretty sharpish.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like you need better friends, mate."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, you offering, Dingle?” Robert grinned when Aaron rolled his eyes. “Are we <em>friends </em>now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Piss off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finished fixing up the chairs, rickety old wood now a smooth, dark brown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not bad, those,” Aaron said as he started packing everything up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, thanks again. I was gonna heat up some leftover pizza, if you want some? I’d say we’ve earned it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron straightened up and gave a put-upon sigh. “Ugh, I’d love to, I’m starving. But I promised my mum I’d do a shift at the pub soon. Gonna have to settle for a packet of crisps.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Barman, mechanic, furniture-fixer-upper… you wanna leave some skills for the rest of us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I did have my eye on a job cleaning the loos at the B&amp;B, but <em>someone</em> beat me to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi, those toilets have been spotless since I started. S’what got me employee of the month n’all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not a thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It could be a thing. And I’d win it every time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron blinked at him, before hoisting the bags over his shoulder. “Yeah, I’m leaving now. Have to go serve drinks to stupid customers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can’t be as stupid as the customers at the garage? It’s not hard to order a pint.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d think so, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Aaron made his way home, Robert gently woke an increasingly fidgety Seb and carried him inside. “Come on, mister, that’s enough sleep for now. If you cry again tonight, daddy’s gonna start crying, too, and then where will we be?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He checked his phone where he'd left it on the counter, pausing when he saw several missed calls and a single text from an unknown number. He swiped the message and felt his breath catch in his throat as as read the words on the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hi Robert, it’s Victoria. Dad finally let me have a mobile!! Please, please call me back. I miss you x</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The overwhelming wave of homesickness – not for the farm but for his little sister – hit him so hard that he felt physically sick for a moment. He stood frozen, staring down at the call button in silence. </span> <span class="s1">In the end, it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds before he was sharply tapping the screen and bringing the phone to his ear. It took a few agonising rings, before there was a click and a frantic voice at the other end.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Robert?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swallowed thickly. “Hi, Vic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rob, where are you? Why did you leave?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vic, I – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t even say goodbye!” He winced at the hurt in Victoria’s shrill voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I’m sorry, Vic, I just… Look, did you read my letter? The one I put on your bed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I found it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you know I didn’t want to leave you. But I couldn’t stay. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a long pause; the only sound he could hear was her shaky breathing down the line.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss you, both of you,” she said, quieter now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you and Seb okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re fine, I promise you. I’ve got a job and a place for us to live.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What job? Were did you go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitated. “We’re not far away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Close enough for me to come see you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I’m not sure that’s a good idea. If Dad – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad doesn’t have to know, I could come on my own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, by yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know how to get on a bus, Rob!” she cried with all the indignation of a kid on the cusp of becoming a teenager.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you do,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I don’t want you getting into trouble… ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you at least send me a picture of Seb? I won’t let anyone see it, I promise. He must be so much bigger by now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert glanced down at Seb on the bed, kicking his legs against Robert's thigh and gurgling happily to himself. He did look different. Tiny teeth coming through and his head covered in dark blond curls instead of the downy fuzz he’d had when they’d first arrived. Some days it felt like he changed every time Robert so much as blinked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is. Crawling now, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed. “Wow, good luck with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Course I’ll send you a photo. And I’ve got a picture of you up here, so he can still see his favourite auntie every day.” His gaze fell on the small collection of photos he’d stuck on the wall above Seb’s crib, of Victoria, of Sarah, of himself and Seb together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m trying to get Diane to take me to get my hair dyed. I’ll have to send you an updated photo when I finally wear her down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is Diane?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s okay, fussy as ever. Keeps taking me shopping for random stuff for when I start secondary school in September, but it beats working with Dad and Andy, so I'm not complaining. She’s worried about you, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert bit his lip, guilt churning uncomfortably in his stomach. “You can’t say anything to her. She’ll only tell Dad and I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Rob, I’m sure Dad would – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No</em>, I’m serious, Vic. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I won’t,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. Right, tell me what you’ve been up to, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victoria launched into her customary rambles about her latest hobbies, who she was and wasn’t friends with anymore, the newest animals on the farm, the art prize she’d won last month at school, her latest baking attempts, how she was spending her summer holidays. Once she got going, there was no one in Yorkshire who could talk as much as his baby sister.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert nodded and hmm’ed in the right places, asking questions and generally just enjoying her nonsensical chatter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So then I told Stacey that – oh,” she cut herself off suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, um,” her voice dropped to a whisper. “Dad and Andy have just come in, they’re downstairs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right. Of course they had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess that’s my cue, then,” he whispered back without quite knowing why. It wasn’t like they could hear him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can call you again, though, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can call me anytime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And send me a photo, yeah?” Her voice was barely audible now. He wondered if Jack was coming up the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will. Promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye.” She’d hung up before he had a chance to reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, before tapping on the camera and picking up Seb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s say hi to Auntie Victoria.” He gently dug his fingers into Seb’s tummy until he got a giggle and sent her a photo, along with a couple of kisses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, come on, chuckles, let’s have some food. If I don’t eat this pizza soon, I might try and eat <em>you</em> instead." </span>
  <span class="s1">No sooner had he turned on the oven than his phone pinged with Victoria’s reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Omg I can’t believe how BIG he is! He properly looks like you now. </em>Followed by a string of at least six heart eye emojis. Then another message.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’ve really missed talking to you.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bit his lip, stroking his thumb over the message. A few taps later, links to the B&amp;B’s Twitter and Instagram pages had been sent to her phone with a whoosh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We’re here.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Robert and Seb were dancing to Shake It Off. He's a Swiftie, you can't change my mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An unwanted reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, sorry this update took so long, it took me AGES to get it to a stage where I was happy with it. But if helps, this is the longest chapter so far, so that's something :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So to conclude, teams for Saturday’s pub quiz, along with your team name, <em>must</em> be confirmed by Friday at the latest. And I mean <em>proper</em> team names, not ridiculous innuendos like last time,” From his spot on the podium, Eric scowled at Tracy, who smirked and held her hands up innocently.“Remember, all proceeds go towards refurbishment of the playground, so dig deep, people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And since Bob is away and <em>someone </em>refused to step in,” he narrowed his eyes at an unbothered-looking Aaron. “We still need a volunteer to be the quiz master.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert nudged Aaron as best he could without disturbing Seb, who was fast asleep on his shoulder, thumb stuffed in his mouth. “Aw, you turned them down?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They were gonna make me wear Bob’s gold quizzing jacket,” Aaron said with a shudder. “No chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were sat in the village meeting, listening to the latest concerns, squabbles and announcements. The only moment of excitement had been when Rishi kicked off over a dessert-related disagreement with Marlon. He’d looked ready to actually storm out of the hall, but an exasperated-looking Manpreet had yanked him sharply back into his seat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now, for our final order of business –”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God for that,” Aaron muttered out of the side of his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We still have a lot of preparation to do for next week’s August Bank Holiday <em>slash</em> Last Day of Summer Extravaganza – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sure that’s gonna fit on a poster,” Robert whispered back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you all know, it’s taking place next to the cricket field and this year’s theme is flamingos – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus Christ.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harriet and Laurel have kindly offered to create some excellent flamingo-themed decorations for the event, I’m sure any help would be greatly appreciated. We’re having sand brought in for the castle-building contest, along with stalls and games, plenty of tropical food and drink, and then we’ll finish off with a bonfire at sunset, provided as always by Zak and Sam. Now, we want a big turnout, so tell your friends, tell your family, spread the word. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence filled the village hall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well. Speaking of spreading the word, one final reminder; if you’re not already following The Grange on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram, please do so. If you’re having trouble finding the… ” He checked his notecards. “the <em>handle</em>, just ask Robert and he can… send you the link?” He shot a questioning look towards Robert, who nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “Any questions on that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, nothing but silence. Robert could hear Leyla snoring faintly in the corner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric sighed and banged his gavel. “Meeting adjourned.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was an hour I’ll never get back,” Adam grumbled once they were outside. “I only went ‘cause my mum said he’d be giving an update on the next farmer’s market and he didn’t even mention it,” he scowled, before brightening up. “So, lads! We on for this pub quiz or what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll check if Mum needs me behind the bar. If not, then you’re on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice one. Rob, you in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have anyone to watch Seb.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bring him, he can be our mascot! Come on,” Adam whined. “Between us I bet we can crush the other teams.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, fine. Let’s destroy the peasants.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adam, let’s go!” Moira called from her truck. Adam rolled his eyes, before jogging over to her and hopping in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve invited Victoria to this end of summer thing. The daytime part, at least,” said Robert, tucking Seb’s blanket a little tighter around him. It may still be summer, but the dark nights were starting to draw in, hints of the upcoming autumn creeping into the village.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your sister Victoria?” Aaron sounded surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, she loves this sort of stuff, and she’s been begging for a visit for weeks now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what about…?” Robert knew what Aaron was thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She can get the bus here and I can drop her off home without being seen. Dad doesn’t have to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, he hoped that was true.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">****</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last few days of summer dwindled along slowly. Robert went to work, played with Seb, hung out with Aaron and Adam (they only came third in the pub quiz, to Adam’s shame) and kept working on the B&amp;B’s social media presence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Last week, he’d overheard a couple tell Eric that they’d found The Grange online when they’d been searching for an last-minute staycation, and had decided to go ahead and book after seeing how nice it looked. The pleased look on Eric’s face as he checked them in almost made Robert punch the air with vindication. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day of the August Bank Holiday dawned bright and clear, warm sunshine in a blue sky without showing any signs of abating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert was on a half-shift that morning, then off to pick Seb up his playdate with Dotty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has Eric roped you into helping out this afternoon?” Laurel asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, quick lunch and then muggins here has agreed to set up the sodding piñatas, plus anything else Eric can think of,” Robert rolled his eyes as he headed for the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’ll be coming by early to decorate, so I’ll see you there!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert made his way to the cafe, where Aaron was waiting with sandwiches and crisps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Robert huffed as he sat down opposite him, adjusting Seb in his lap. “We have exactly thirteen minutes to eat this, then meet Eric and your gran at the B&amp;B to pick up party stuff before he has a full-blown meltdown.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron blinked at him. “Hi Aaron, how was your morning? Oh, not bad thanks, and hey, don’t worry about thanking me for getting lunch or for helping you out today or anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes, I’m eternally grateful,” Robert waved a dismissive hand, which Seb instantly reached up to grab with both tiny fists. “I’m just trying to avoid us both of us getting a bollocking for being late,” he saved, shoving a handful of crisps into his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do realise this is another favour you owe me,” Aaron smirked around his sandwich.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put it on my tab.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They scoffed down their food in record time, before exiting the cafe, still bickering as they did so. Had Robert been paying more attention, he might have noticed the rusted red truck parked haphazardly outside the B&amp;B sooner. </span>
  <span class="s1">When he did eventually look ahead of him, he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that truck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched in horror as a tall figure in a flatcap climbed out and slammed the door roughly behind him. His dad. Closely followed by Andy, Diane and Victoria, all spilling out and looking up at the B&amp;B.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This couldn’t be happening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron had stopped too, looking concerned at Robert’s wide eyes and pale face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what’s up?” He followed Robert’s gaze and saw what had caught his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, is that…?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert could only nod, feeling queasy as the lunch he’d rushed through threatened to come back up. Oh god, his dad was striding quickly into the B&amp;B, flannel coat flying behind him as he went.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly turned to Aaron. “I need you to take Seb.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now.” Robert thrust Seb into Aaron’s arms, causing him to squawk in protest at the abrupt movement. “Please, just get him out of here. Take him to yours or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way, I’m not just gonna leave y – “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aaron <em>please</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron hesitated, before giving him a nod, holding Seb tightly with both hands. “Fine, but if you’re not back in fifteen minutes, I’m coming over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert took off running to the B&amp;B, sprinting past a frightened-looking Victoria. He barely heard her cry, “Robert I’m sorry!” as he barrelled through the door just in time to see his father screaming bloody murder in Eric and Faith’s faces. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fuck.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eric, Faith, I’m so sorry – “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack whirled around, his face like thunder. “So <em>here</em> you are, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad, what are you <em>doing</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What am <em>I</em> doing? What the hell do you think <em>you’re</em> playing at, running off like you have?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t – I didn’t run off, I moved out. I’m eighteen, I can go wherever I want, you can’t stop me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack scoffed. “Oh yes, because it’s all about what <em>you</em> want, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad, please, you need to leave – ” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You giving me orders now, lad?” Jack cut him off with a sneer that he was all-too familiar with.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert fell silent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think you can just walk away from your family? From your responsibilities? As usual you’ve been selfish and – “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr Sugden,” Eric’s voice cut across the room, hard as steel. He made his way around the front desk until he stood toe-to-toe with Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are disturbing my guests and harassing my employee. He’s made it quite clear that he no wish to speak to you, so I suggest you listen to him and leave immediately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is none of your business so if you don’t mind – “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually sunshine,” Faith cut in, looking more formidable than Robert had ever seen her. Her long nails clicked on the desk in a way that reminded Robert of a cat’s claws. “You made it our business when you came storming in here and started bothering our Robert.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked at her incredulously. “I’m sorry, <em>your</em> – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, <em>our </em>Robert. He’s our employee and we look after our own round here </span>
  <span class="s2">– </span>
  <span class="s1">that includes him. What’re you going to do about it, eh?” She arched a perfectly penciled-in eyebrow at Jack, looking at him like he was something particularly nasty stuck on her heeled shoe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a moment of silence as Jack breathed heavily, face red and eyes darting between Eric and Faith. When he realised he wasn’t going to get anywhere with either of them, he turned to Robert and suddenly lunged towards him violently. Robert didn’t know whether it was to grab him or hit him, but either way he never found out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a surprisingly fast move for someone his age, Eric managed to plant himself in front of Robert, blocking Jack’s path.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr Sugden, I will not tell you again,” his voice had dropped to a furious growl. “Get your <em>filthy boots</em> off my property and get back into your truck this instant, or I will call the police. Or better yet, throw you out myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack huffed angrily before storming outside, slamming the door so hard the whole room seemed to rattle. Robert stood frozen for a moment, before dashing outside after him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you even come here?” He called at Jack’s retreating back. “You told me not to come back, you pretty much <em>disowned</em> me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, save the self-pity, Robert,” Jack threw over his shoulder. “<em>You</em> chose not to be a part of this family; the only thing that matters to you is yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got that right,” Andy added from his spot next to Diane and Victoria.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rober’s hands curled into clenched fists, rage he hadn't felt since the day he'd left the farm coursing through him. They still saw him as nothing more than the family fuckup, as the angry kid that he hadn’t been for months – <em>years</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, the only thing that matters to me is my son. And making sure he’s happy. It’s called being a good dad, you should try it sometime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack finally turned to face him properly, laughing mirthlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A good – what, by scrubbing floors and raising your kid in some <em>shack</em> – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse you, it is not a <em>shack</em>,” Faith cried from her spot in the doorway of the B&amp;B.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack pressed on as though he hadn’t heard her. “You’re no <em>father</em>, you’re just a kid, a stupid boy.’”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a better father than <em>you </em>are.” Suddenly Aaron was there, looking livid as he stood at Robert’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron crossed his arms, a thoroughly unimpressed expression on his face. “I’m Robert’s friend, what’s it to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack stared at Aaron for a moment, before shaking his head. “I don’t have time for this rubbish. Robert, you get your stuff, get your son from wherever you’ve dumped him, then you get in the car and come home.” His voice began increasing in volume, leaving no room for argument. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when had that ever stopped someone like Aaron?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not goin’ anywhere with you, you prick. Even if he tried, I wouldn’t let him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert laid a calming hand on Aaron’s elbow, before taking a deep breath and schooling his face into what he hoped was a blank expression. He wasn’t going to lose his temper, he <em>refused</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The farm’s not my home, not anymore. You’re out of your mind if you think I’m going back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, you little – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robert?” A voice called out, and they all looked across the street to see Bob, Brenda and Doug stood outside the cafe, all of them looking slightly alarmed. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, Brenda,” he said offering her a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure? Do you want us to call the police?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, honestly, he was just leaving. Weren’t you, Dad?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Had the situation not been so serious, Robert might have laughed at the look of sheer confusion on Jack’s face, the way he twisted and turned to stare at the small crowd of people gathering; Brenda and the others hovering nearby, Aaron stood next to Robert, Eric and Faith behind him. Not to mention a few other villagers who’d stopped to take in the scene, watching Jack warily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert could see the exact moment that the fight left Jack. He’d realised that this was a battle he wasn’t going to win, and he didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m done here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I think you are,” Aaron muttered, smirking when Jack fixed him with an angry glare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The sooner the better, and I’ll thank you to steer clear of my lawn as you go,” Eric called out, irritation clear in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack shot them a dismissive look before returning to the truck. He wrenched open the driver’s door with a creak and paused, fixing his gaze on Robert.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have it your way, do whatever you want. But I’m telling you now, Robert, this was your last chance. You may be my son, but after today, you feel like nothing to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a time when Robert would have made one hell of a scene, would have called his dad all sorts and done whatever it took to defend himself. Would have lashed out, shouted and screamed at his entire family and damn the consequences, but not anymore. He was done with all that. He was done with <em>him</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? Well maybe I’ve felt like nothing to you all my life.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack didn’t respond, simply getting into the truck and barking at the others to do the same. As always, Andy was quick to follow him, already sliding into the backseat without even throwing a glance Robert’s way. Apparently he wasn’t in the mood for offering any parting words, which suited Robert just fine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victoria darted forwards, tears running down her face. “Robert, I swear I didn’t tell him you were here, he looked at my phone without me knowing, I’m so sorry I – ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s okay, it’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Victoria! Get in the car <em>now</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d better go.” Victoria bit her lip, looking torn. “Vic, I don’t want you getting in trouble, just go with them, it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let out a tiny sob before hugging him quickly, squeezing her arms around his waist so tightly it was hard to breathe. He took a moment to inhale deeply into her hair, committing her to memory as best he could in the few seconds he had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give Seb my love,” she sniffed and ran to the truck, hosting herself in alongside Andy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diane, who’d been silent throughout the entire confrontation (no change there, really), hesitated for a moment before pulling a small envelope out of her pocket and pressing it into Robert’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not much, but there’s a bit of cash in there, you can get Seb something nice for his birthday," she smiled sadly. “You look after yourself, okay pet?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She patted him on the shoulder, before adjusting her handbag on her shoulder and returning to the passenger’s seat. To Jack’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The engine revved painfully and the truck tore up the street, tyres screeching. The only passenger to look back was Victoria, who Robert could see twisting in her seat to get one last look before they disappeared around the corner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just as suddenly as they had arrived, they were gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faith was the first one to move, coming up to Robert and fussing over him worriedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert nodded minutely. “I’m sorry he shouted at you both.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it’s no trouble, love. We’ve dealt with worse than the likes of him in our time,” she waved his apology away and looked over at the villagers still lingering. “Show’s over, folks. Move along, the lot of you!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert turned to Eric.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for, y’know, sticking up for me.” He hardly dared look at him. Part of him was convinced he was about to get sacked on the spot. Eric seemed like the last man to put up with any sort of trouble being brought to his door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric stared at him for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t have strangers shouting abuse in my place of business – ” Robert winced. <em>Here it comes.</em> " – especially when it’s at one of my employees. As Faith said before, you are one of our own now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Thank you.” Well, that wasn't what he'd been expecting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quite alright. Now, don’t worry about helping set up for the party. Ah, no – ” He held up a hand before Robert could protest. “You take some time, then bring that lad of yours along later and have some fun with him. Agreed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Faith, we need to get cracking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faith rolled her eyes but followed Eric inside the B&amp;B, and then it was just Robert and Aaron.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, I know I said I wouldn’t come, but I just didn’t wanna leave you to face him on your own, y’know?” The anger was gone from Aaron’s face; he rubbed his hands together a little awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’okay, don't be sorry. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert automatically opened his mouth to insist that he was, then closed it and shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He had no right to talk to you like that, you're well shot of him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert just pressed his lips together tightly. As the gravity of what had just happened began to sink in, he didn’t really trust himself to speak. Aaron seemed to read his mind, and stepped towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” he tugged on Robert’s sleeve. “Let’s just hang out and watch crap telly before we go to the party, yeah?” He slung an arm over Robert’s shoulders and lead him down the road.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They slowly made their way to the pub, when Robert suddenly stopped short.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aaron?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Where’s my child?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! He’s fine. I left him with Adam.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sure those two sentences go together… ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi, he’s not <em>that </em>bad, he looks after Isaac all the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I’ve seen him try to play fetch with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mate, please,” Robert tried to reason with his son as the day drew to a close. “I get that you like the sand, I do, but you really don’t want it in your mouth. No one wants that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brushed Seb’s face clean for what felt like the millionth time, before pulling him out of the sandpit and placing him gently on the grass. Much safer territory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look what we just won!” Robert looked up to see Aaron and Adam bounding over, both of holding ridiculously massive teddy bears aloft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two not a bit old to still be sleeping with teddies?” Robert raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re for Isaac and Seb, smartarse,” said Adam, brandishing the bear in Robert’s face. “Speaking of, I’d better go find him and Holly, said I’d watch the bonfire with them. Later!” He took off, ducking under a string of flamingo-shaped bunting as he went.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron plopped down on the grass and placed his own bear in front of Seb. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here you go, little man, that’s for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seb looked up at it in awe (Robert couldn’t blame him, it was nearly twice his size), before digging his hands into the soft plush fur with delight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wasn’t that nice of Aaron, Seb?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bhabla,” Seb responded before sticking one of the paws in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron grinned. “You’re welcome, bud.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, you really didn’t have to get him anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, I just wanted the chance to beat Adam at the shooting game. Winning the bear was just a bonus.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sat in silence for a few moments, watching Aaron’s relatives start to light the bonfire a few feet away from them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good day, then?” Aaron asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, not bad, considering, well… ” Robert trailed off, casting his mind back to the events of the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron hesitated. “Have you heard anything from Victoria?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert shook his head. “No, Dad’s probably taken her phone off her. And even if he hadn’t, now I know he’s checking her messages so… ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arsehole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep.” Robert’s heart sank slightly; the one connection he’d had to his sister was gone, at least for the time being.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What I don’t get is why he even came looking for you,” Aaron mused, staring at the bonfire’s flames began to curl higher into the air. “If he’s so pissed off with you, I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly?” Robert sighed. “Part of me thinks he only wanted me back because – because he couldn’t stand that I’d chosen to leave before he’d had the chance to throw me out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron turned to look at him sharply. “What, like you denied him the satisfaction or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus Christ.” Aaron shook his head, disgust clear on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, for what it’s worth, m’glad you left… ” He looked back at Robert, his frown giving way to a small smile. “And that you’re here, not back there. You know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert gazed back at him, watching the way the nearby flames cast shadows on his face, the way his eyes shone in the semi-darkness. <em>Shit, you're still so gone on him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know… ” he whispered back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stared at each other for a long moment, until Aaron bit his lip and shifted back on the grass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, don’t tell Adam but you’re kind of my best friend. After Seb, obviously,” he added, laughing when Seb glanced up from the bear at the sound of his name, looking at Aaron quizzically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m talking about you, squirt.” He ruffled Seb’s hair and stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna get some marshmallows from Marlon, you want any?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert cleared his throat. “Go on, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Kay, be right back.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Aaron was gone, sauntering off with his hands tucked into his hoodie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert pulled Seb (and the bear he was holding in a vice grip) towards him. “C’mere, you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat with his arms around Seb, watching Aaron as he chatted with a group of fellow Dingles, laughing and punching Sam’s arm over something he’d said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your loser of a Dad’s got a best friend, can you believe it?” He mumbled, to which Seb paid very little attention, still preoccupied with his new favourite toy. “That’s new.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was, sad as it sounded. Robert had never had a best friend before, other than Andy for about five minutes (and if that wasn’t ironic, he didn’t know what was). If he was completely honest, he couldn’t remember the last time anyone other than his mum had really given a damn about him. He wasn’t used to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as his gaze wandered from Aaron to the rest of the villagers; to Eric and Faith, Finn and Tracy, Bob, Laurel, Doug, Adam… he wondered if it might become something he <em>would</em> get used to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” he squeezed Seb, who finally looked up at him with a gummy smile. “What do you think, shall we stick around for good? Make this a proper home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seb released the bear in favour of clinging to Robert’s shoulder with one hand and patting his cheek with the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the final chapter in this part of the series! I'm working on the next instalment now, so the first chapter should be up soon. </p><p>Thanks so much for sticking with this universe so far, guys, I'll see you for the next part of the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>